Mumm-Ra
Mumm-Ra, also known as Mumm-Ra the Ever Living, is the primary antagonist of the Thundercats franchise. He appears as a major player in the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Pre-War: Beginnings Mumm-Ra was once known as Wahankh, a Priest and member of Pharaoh Seti's inner council. Wahankh was the Pharoah's most trusted advisor, and was considered so close an ally that he was viewed as part of the royal family. However, Wahankh's real objective was to overthrow Seti and install himself as the new ruler of Egypt. Unlike his rivals, Hotep and Huy, Mumm-Ra did not worship the Egyptian Gods - instead, he had been contacted by the Ancient Spirits of Evil, four ancient and powerful deities who deemed him as their 'chosen one'. The spirits had been banished to the netherworld centuries ago, and had been waiting for the right time to bring their power back into the world. Realizing that, as a Priest, he would never have the power to launch his coup d' etat, Wahankh beseeched the spirits for the power to carry out his plans - in exchange; he would rule all of Egypt in their name. The spirits agreed, and invested Mumm-Ra with all of their power, warpng and changing his body into a weakened form, greying his skin and withering him away to nothing, rechristening him as their own champion, Mumm-Ra. At first, he believed he had been decieved, not believing that such a frail body could grant him anymore power, but he soon discovered that not only did he posses immense magical abilities, he was now immortal. By invoking the power of the spirits with the chant "Ancient spirits of evil, transform this decayed form into Mumm-Ra the everliving!" he could also change himself into a much more powerful form. Mumm-Ra used his new powers to change into his everliving form and cut through Seti's army and stormed into the throne room, demanding that the Pharoah surrender to him. With little choice, Seti agreed, and Mumm-Ra seated himself upon the throne and declared that Egypt now belonged to him. During the chaos, however, Hotep and Hut had managed to slip out of the city with the Pharoah's son, Ramses II, hoping to keep him safe and raise an army to reclaim Egypt. Unbeknownst to Mumm-Ra, the Oberati had banished many years before,the ancient spirits of evil, and one sorceress, working for the Oberati, known as Mirage confront the young Ramses and his guardians. They explained the situation in Egypt about the imprisoment of their family under the rule of Mumm-Ra. Although Mirage was unwilling to help, she changed her mind when Rameses told to her that the priest is trying to awaken the spirits of ancient evil. Meanwhile, Mumm-Ra sought to play God. With the knowledge given to him by the spirits, he began to upgrade Egyptian architecture with technology, creating a huge structure known as the Black Pyramid and using his powers to create life - he bred entirely new species using cats, lizards, jackals and simians and forced them into his service, planning to replace his Egyptian servants with his new warriors when he had bred enough of them. His creations were little more than slaves, and followed him out of fear rather than loyalty. He came to doubt the loyalties of his two most intelligent servants, Slithe and Grune, and began to breed more unstable, bloodthirsty warriors such as Kaynar and Addicus soon after. Realizing that Mumm-Ra would be unstoppable with such an army at his command, Mirage acted quickly, using the small army of rebels that Hotep and Huy had managed to gather to draw Mumm-Ra's forces away from the Black Pyramid. They attacked Mumm-Ra head on and managed to subdue him in battle, reverting him to his decayed form and ultimately sealing him within the sarcophagus in his own pyramid. With the royal family reinstated, Mumm-Ra's armies went into hiding. Mumm-Ra himself was trapped in the sarcophagus for thirty years, unable to contact the spirits or his armies. It was not until, in a fit of grief and rage, Ramses II released him from his imprisonment... Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Back from the Dead - Vs Scar After the murder of his son, Pharaoh Rameses summons Mumm-Ra to wreak havoc upon Egypt's enemies. After the Pharaoh asks for a display of power, Mumm-Ra is grievously insulted. He immediately seeks out one of the war's faction leaders, Scar. Scar, cowardly as ever, sics his hyenas upon Mumm-Ra. Mumm-Ra effortlessly defeats them, forcing Scar into the fray himself. Mumm-Ra does get blinded by Scar, but recovers quickly. As Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed abandon Scar for his failure to defeat Mumm-Ra, the mummy knocks Scar off a cliff. Mumm-Ra delivers the final coup de gras, hypnotizing the hyenas while Scar is left to burn in the remnants of Pride Rock. Aggressive Expansion Mumm-Ra calls together his generals - Grune, Slithe, Kaynar, and Addicus - and readies himself for the war. He sends out Grune and Slithe to wipe out Mirage, one of the villains responsible for Mumm-Ra's initially being sealed away, but the two fail in their mission. The Acolytes Mumm-Ra, however, meets his match, if only briefly, in the Acolytes, a group of warriors trying to steal a crystal from the Book of Omens. Odin, the de facto leader of the faction, blasts Mumm-Ra away with a powerful spell. Threatened by the Dark Dragon, Mumm-Ra transforms into a more powerful form, Mumm-Ra the Everliving. This new form disarms Odin and trades blows with the Dark Dragon, eventually striking the latter with a backhanded spell. Hecate, however, calls all of the Acolytes together. With one massive attack, they overwhelm Mumm-Ra, who is then forced to transform into a bird and flies away. Delegating Mumm-Ra and Slithe send out Kaynar to track down Mirage. Kaynar finds Mirage in the Pridelands, though he gets into a scrap with Shere Khan. Shere Khan later turns traitor after Zira tries to kill him, alerting Mumm-Ra to Mirage's location. Mumm-Ra decides to enter the spirit realm and destroy Mirage once and for all. He orders Slithe to take out the rest of Mirage's allies; though the lizard man shows some impudence, he is eventually persuaded into the attack. Defeat in the Spirit Realm Mumm-Ra observes as Mirage and Zira travel in the spirit realm in hopes of defeating him. Mumm-Ra follows them into the realm and makes himself known. Zira attacks with wild slashes, slashes Mumm-Ra easily evades. Tired of toying with the lion, Mumm-Ra transforms into Mumm-Ra the Everliving once more. This new form knocks Zira off a cliff to her death. Mirage summons some fire cats to destroy Mumm-Ra, but he absorbs their energy. He then tries to annihilate Mirage, but she deflects the strike. Once again, Mirage's magic begins to banish Mumm-Ra. The mummy clings on, but soon discovers Scar, now existing in limbo in the spirit realm. The lion throws Mumm-Ra into oblivion. In the form of a bird, Mumm-Ra just manages to slip out before the portal to the spirit realm explodes. Humbled Drained of energy, Mumm-Ra returns to his pyramid. Rameses, however, has returned. The pharaoh wants to know who was responsible for killing his son, or he will kill Mumm-Ra in his weakened state. Mumm-Ra is only too happy to reveal Queen Grimhilde as the killer as Rameses vows vengeance. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Non Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Ramese AllianceCategory:Ramese Alliance in Non-Disney Villains TournamentCategory:TV Show VillainsCategory:Hades' Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Lord Dregg Alliance from T.V. Villains TournamentCategory:Fire Lord Ozai Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney VillainsCategory:Maleficent Alliance in All-Star Villains TournamentCategory:Hades Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney VillainsCategory:Skeleton King Alliance in TV Villains TournamentCategory:Comic Book VillainsCategory:Non-Disney VillainsCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the SeriesCategory:ImmortalsCategory:Anime VillainsCategory:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villainsCategory:Villains warCategory:Vs ScarCategory:MonstersCategory:"Disney vs Anime Villains War"Category:Joker Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains WarCategory:Servant of ChernabogCategory:Ultramen and Ultra Kaiju vs Pokemon Heroes, Disney and Non Disney VillainsCategory:Major PlayersCategory:Vs RuberCategory:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the FallCategory:Mirage's AllianceCategory:SorcererCategory:Ancient Egypt Before the FallCategory:Vs Hotep and HuyCategory:Warlock Vs Ruber and Richard ]] Mumm-Ra hides in some ruins, happening upon Ruber. Knowing that Ruber is a threat, Mumm-Ra disguises himself as the Thundercat, Panthro, in order to get the knight's attention. When Ruber proves a nuisance, Mumm-Ra decides to reveal his true form. This decision only angers Ruber, who rushes at Mumm-Ra with a mace. Mumm-Ra, being more nimble than his foe, manages to dodge all his strikes. In retaliation, Mumm-Ra blasts away his foe with magic. Suddenly, a massive burst of energy blasts Mumm-Ra through a stone wall; Richard has arrived to aid Ruber. Mumm-Ra, knowing he cannot defeat two opponents at once, transforms into Mumm-Ra the Everliving. Richard flees, but Mumm-Ra draws his sword in preparation for killing Ruber. Eris intervenes and teleports Ruber to safety; Mumm-Ra looks on in anger as all his potential victims flee. A Cunning Return Mumm-Ra travels to Egypt, where he joins forces with the Pharaoh, Rameses, and the fallen god, Set. This enraged Eris, one of Rameses's allies. Mumm-Ra delights in the internal conflict that is brewing. However, Eris soon joins forces with Nekron, Rameses's greatest enemy, forcing Mumm-Ra to warn Rameses and his chief ally, Fire Lord Ozai, of an incoming assault. Eris and her allies are planning to take over Egypt. Vs SkeletorCategory:Set's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Eris and her allies manage to overwhelm Rameses's faction, wiping out most of Egypt's power. Mumm-Ra waits out the conflict from the shadows, traveling to the now abandoned demilitarized zone between the Fire and Ice Nations. There he encounters Skeletor, who also seeks to control the territory. The two square off, Mumm-Ra using his magic to knock the dark wizard back. Mumm-Ra even destroys the ground upon which Skeletor stands. Skeletor, however, recovers, blinding Mumm-Ra and blasting him with some magic of his own. Mumm-Ra transforms into Mumm-Ra the Everliving, firing devastating breath upon his foe. Somehow Skeletor survives, striking Mumm-Ra with some ineffectual magic. Skeletor tries to blast Mumm-Ra again, but the mummy manages to knock him back. Skeletor threatens Mumm-Ra with a lethal blade, actually intimidating his foe. Mumm-Ra manages to muster up the nerve to smash Skeletor into some rocks, leading the sorcerer to once again take up his staff. The two blast at each other with full power, leaving the battle at a stalemate. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Cartoon Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Living characters Category:Revived Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Liches Category:Pages with Origins Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Skeletor's Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Aku's Aillance in Villains Battles Category:Chernabog's seekers of Darkness in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Vs Lord Maliss Category:Vs Aku